Studies of the absorption, distribution, metabolism and excretion of 14C- labeled 2,6-dichloro-p-phenylenediamine (DCPDA) in the male and female rats and mice indicate that this compound is readily absorbed, rapidly metabolized and excreted mainly in the urine in the form of several metabolites. All radioactivity excreted in the feces represented parent compound. DCPDA does not appear to accumulate in any tissue and the whole body half-life was less than 1 day in both rats and mice. Rats and mice excreted the same major metabolite in urine. However, this metabolite is at least 2-fold higher in mice than in rats. It is possible that the higher toxicity of DCPDA to mice is due to the presence of higher quantities of this major metabolite.